This invention relates generally to safety apparatus for passengers on vehicles, and more particularly, to safety apparatus for use by passengers on vehicles such as motorcycles, snowmobiles and the like.
Passengers on vehicles, such as motorcycles, snowmobiles and the like, generally sit directly behind the driver, usually on the same seat. It is a well known fact that a passenger on a vehicle of this type usually must hold onto the driver, usually around his waist region, in order to maintain his balance, especially when the vehicle negotiates a sharp turn or travels over bumpy terrain or the like.
More particularly, since the driver naturally holds onto the handlebars or other steering mechanism as be drives the vehicle, there is little danger of his losing his balance. On the other hand, there is generally no provision made for any apparatus which is suitable for the passenger to hold onto to assist in maintaining his balance. As a result, the passenger usually must grasp either the seat on which he is sitting or the driver himself in order to maintain his balance as the vehicle changes direction.
Experience has proven, however, that holding onto the seat does not provide sufficient leverage to allow the passenger to maintain his balance, especially when the vehicle negotiates a sharp turn or the like. Moreover, holding onto the driver is both uncomfortable for the driver and can be dangerous to both the passenger and the driver for obvious reasons.